leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak
For the item, see Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak is a former developer of Defense of the Ancients: Allstars, a variant of the original Defense of the Ancients by Eul. He is currently working for Riot Games Inc. as a Game Designer for League of Legends. Profile Skills: Character Creation + 15 Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak is one of the original creators of DotA-Allstars, which is a mod of Warcraft 3 played by over 10 million people worldwide. Despite this, Steve is a modest man from humble beginnings. He was born under a haystack in Wisconsin and enjoys spending time with his girlfriend, eating good old American food, and playing with his cat. He is also a diehard Brewers, Packers, and Bucks fan. As a gamer, Steve has a special place in his heart for World of Warcraft, Counter-Strike, Diablo 2, DotA, and old-school RPGs. Special Ability Clairvoyance: Guinsoo solves a Rubik’s cube with a few deft flicks of the wrists and enters a deep calm visualizing a new character being played in-game. Using this vision, Guinsoo pieces together spell building blocks and design ideas to bring the character to life. DotA: Allstars Feak was the previous designer of the popular Warcraft III: the Frozen Throne custom map, DotA: Allstars. Using the original DotA created by Eul (the original Defense of the Ancients map for Warcraft III: Reign Of Chaos as a base, Feak made DotA: Allstars by adding his own mix of content. Among the DotA variants created in the wake of Eul's map, Allstars become the most popular version of the map. Feak said when he began developing Allstars he had no idea how popular the game would eventually become; the emerging success of the game type inspired him to design a new title around what he considered an emerging game genre. Feak added a recipe system for items so that player's equipment would scale as they grew more powerful, as well as a powerful boss character called Roshan (named after his bowling ball) who required an entire team to defeat. Feak used a Battle.net chat channel as a place for DotA players to congregate, but DotA: Allstars had no official site for discussions and hosting. The leaders of the DotA: Allstars CLAN, TDA, proposed that a dedicated web site be created to replace the various online alternatives that were infrequently updated or improperly maintained. Towards the end of his association with the map, Feak primarily worked on optimizing the map, then he left development with version 6.01, passing it to the current developer, Icefrog. Designed champions * * (prototyped) * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam and Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell)Annie Visual Upgrade Live is on the PBE! * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * * * * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * (reworked) * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * * * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * (partly with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam) * * * * Current Works * (rework) Trivia * The item was named after and created by him when he designed . * sometimes chants 'Guinsoo' during . * In DotA: Allstars, there is an item named after him: Guinsoo's Scythe of Vyse. ** The item's name in Dota 2, however, was renamed to remove Guinsoo's reference. See also * employee page on Riot Games' site * Wikipedia article on Steve Feak * Twitter References de:Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak es:Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak pl:Steve "Guinsoo" Feak ru:Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak Category:Riot Games staff